new way of seeing things
by WavePixie
Summary: story starts at beginning of book three, fire. the way I thought what could have happened. first story, don't be rude please, R&R WARNING contains lemons


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender, even if I wanted too!**

Ch. 1 The Awakening

Aang's POV

Maybe things weren't like he said they were. It was confusing. To not know what was happening. I was their secret weapon. I didn't like it at ALL! Why was I a secret weapon if people thought I was dead? They all seemed like it was the best idea ever. I stared. That was all I was capable of at the moment.

''The world thinks I am dead? But that is horrible!'' I nearly screamed. ''Calm down bro, just let me explain.'' Said Sokka calmly. I didn't want to listen. This was sick. I felt like I failed . Failed to everyone. Not just my friends, but also a whole world! I never felt more miserable in my entire life. I hadn't noticed that he started to explain. ''… and then you do like BAM, BAM! I'm back, you thought I was dead, but I didn't want to and you got to deal with it!'' Sokka made weird faces during his explanation but that wasn't why I was in total shock. It were his words that shocked me. I looked at him like he was getting mental.

''Are you alright?'' I hear Toph ask behind me. ''No, I am not alright! Everybody thinks I died back there in Ba Sing Se! everybody thinks that there is no hope!'' I snapped angrily. ''Listen, because they think you're dead, does everyone think so.'' she said slowly. ''I already got that.'' I said irritated. ''The fire nation will also think that.'' she exclaimed. I felt a little bit of acceptation but way not enough to get rid of my anger and guilt.

''But what about all those people? They relied on me, trusted me and I let them down.'' I had problems controlling my breathing now. ''You did not let them down. The invasion is still going on and we will defeat them, do you hear me Aang? We will surprise them and attack them when they are at their weakest point.'' Why was she calm? I was boiling from the inside, the fire bender part of me. But then it hit me. How long have I've been out if they planned all that? It must have been longer then I thought at first. Oh no.

''How long have I've been out?'' I asked while trying to keep my voice from shaking. ''A couple of weeks.'' she said. And I saw Katara in the corner of my eyesight. She walked up to me while saying; ''We like your hair.'' I was flabbergasted. ''I have hair?'' My hands went straight to my head. Spirits, I have hair! This day couldn't get freakier. The moment the thought crossed my mind did I heard a ship. It was a Fire nation ship. I knew right away that something was wrong. This ship meant serious trouble.

''Clear the deck and hide the weapon! Don't forget to hide its monster too.'' I wanted to shout at one of the Water tribes men for calling my beloved pet, Appa, a monster, but someone took my arm and pulled me below deck into a hiding spot.

''I hate just sitting here, waiting.'' I grumbled. ''You're supposed to be happy if we don't have to fight this out.'' I heard someone whisper, it was Toph. She was trying to calm me down. My earth bending teacher, who is most of the time happy to fight when I wasn't, is really my polar opposite. But for some wicked reason she calms me down when I need it. Ridiculous.

My heartbeat speeds up. What is this? My cheeks start to flush at the thought of that I'm having feeling for Toph. She is my age so it is allowed, right? Maybe I should ask Sokka. He has got some experience with the ladies.

I stop thinking when she says, ''Hey, are you alright? It's not like the first time we're under attack.'' I take in a deep breath and try to steady my heartbeat. Otherwise she will know I'm telling a lie. She taught me how to steady my breathing and heartbeat. Hopefully will those lessons pay off. ''I'm fine, it's just that I want to shout at that Fire nation scum that I am back and I'm going to kick their arses.'' Where the hell did that came from?! I guess I was angrier than I thought at first. ''Twinkle Toes, relax. If we stay quiet, no trouble will come and get us.'' she whispered. I tried to calm myself for the I don't know what time that day.

It worked and I stayed quiet. Out of the blue she started to scream. ''Stay here I have to go and help them.'' She jumped up from our hiding spot. ''They know!'' she screamed while bending the metal to make the Fire nation soldiers fall into the sea. I was shocked, did she hear them talk from that distance? Even I couldn't hear that and I can almost feel every vibration in the air. Probably because of her blindness could she hear a lot better than any other person. Her senses are so strong. She is so strong. With her by my side I feel like I could tackle the world. A warm feeling flows through my veins. A feeling that I never felt before. It was comforting. It was caring. It was…love? I didn't have another word to explain it. Spirits! I loved her. For already a long time, without even knowing.

Wait a second. She was fighting right now. And the warm feeling left immediately and got replaced by fear. Fear to lose her. And there was another problem. How was I going to hide it? We were in the middle of a war. She and certainly **I** didn't have time for this. This war needed to end. Soon. The destiny of the world was in our hands. And Toph and my other friends were going to help me getting it back to how it was a hundred years ago. A hard task for just a bunch of teens. I smiled. Hard, but not impossible. I heard a lot of blasts and I heard someone scream that we've been hit. I felt like I had to do something. I had to protect Toph. And Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Bato, The Duke, Pipsqueek, Appa, Momo, everybody! I started to run as fast as I could up-deck, to the fight. When I came up-deck, were we in a mist, Katara probably did this to give us some cover.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. ''What are you doing here? I thought it was clear that we are in the middle of a fight with the fire nation and you can only make things worse by standing here, what if they would see you?'' Sokka said while dragging me back down. ''I want to walk back myself.'' I said. ''Sorry I had to be harsh, Aang.'' Sokka said, ''I'm sorry.'' I noticed I was still frowning. I tried to smile, it became a grimace. My quick trying to help didn't quite work as I had hoped. And I was still stuck.

Somewhere up-deck I heard Toph say, ''How are we doing?'' ''It can't get a lot worse.'' I heard Sokka respond. I chuckled of course would Sokka say something so uncomforting, it was just the way he was. The grin wasn't even off my face yet when I heard something scream that sounded a lot like the Snake from the Snake's Pass. ''The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?'' I heard Sokka say a bit choked from fear. ''You're making it too easy!'' I heard Toph respond. I was too scared to lose her, so I couldn't laugh about her cynic answer. Which was extraordinary because I could always make a smile come to my face, even if I was captivated, if I was scared, if I…. Anything!''

Suddenly I heard a giant bang and understood that the water monster must have been hit by a giant fireball, from the Fire navy ship, or a giant rock from us! I hoped it was the first option. I prayed to all the Spirits I knew, even Ko. Apparently do the Spirits like me because within exactly thirty seconds ran Katara toward me with the good news that we were safe. Thank you Ko.

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction, please don't be harsh on me because of that. I am also not English or American or whatever other country they speak English, so my grammar or anything won't be very good also. Please R&R people!**

**Love, WavePixie**


End file.
